Kapitoly ze života Draca Malfoye
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Pětkrát nahlédneme do života Draca Malfoye.
1. Chapter 1

**Narození Draca Malfoye**

Sídlem rodiny Malfoyových se roznesl křik novorozence. Byl 5. červen 1980 sedm hodin a dvacet dvě minuty večer. Rod Malfoyů měl dalšího pokračovatele. Poté co dítě léčitel umyl a zabalil do zelené přikrývky, ho konečně daly matce. Chlapeček okamžitě přestal plakat. Narcissa Malfoyová byla unavená, když jí ovšem daly ten malinký uzlík do náručí, ožila. Nikdy ve svém životě se necítila šťastnější. Chlapeček v jejím náručí byl rozkošný. Dvě nádherné modré oči. Stejné jako oči jeho jejího manžela. Roztomilé buclaté tvářičky. Dveře do pokoje se rozlétly. Do místnosti vstoupil novopečený otec.

„Je to syn pane." Řekl pyšně léčitel, jako by snad měl na tom zázraku nějaký podíl. Lucius mu ovšem nevěnoval pozornost, zamířil ke své ženě a synovi.

„Luciusi," usmála se unaveně Narcissa. „Máme chlapce. " zářila štěstím a pýchou. Porodila přeci svému choti pokračovatele rodu.

„Samozřejmě. Chlapce." Lucius byl nadšený. Měl syna. Splnil přání svého otce. Ale to ho teď zajímalo nejméně. „Je vše v pořádku?" zeptal se léčitele.

„Ano pane, vaše paní si potřebuje akorát odpočinout. Vše proběhlo v naprostém pořádku." Usmál se porodník.

„Výborně."

Chlapeček v Narcissině náručí mezitím začal natahovat.

„Mohu?" natáhl ruce a kývl hlavou k uzlíku.

„Jistě." Usmála se Narcissa a podala mu jejich syna. „Jak se bude jmenovat?" zeptala se.

„Draco. Draco Malfoy." Chlapeček v jeho náručí na něho upřel své modrá kukadla. „Bude silný jako drak a bude zářit jako souhvězdí Draco. " Rodinná idyla ovšem neměla dlouhé trvání. Znamení Zla na Luciusově paži začalo žhnout.

„Pán mě volá. Musím jít. Budu se snažit přijít co nejdříve." Odpověděl smutně a podal chlapce chůvě, která už pro něho měla připravené jeho první jídlo.

„Opatruj se." Narcissa měla o svého manžela vždy strach, když měl předstoupit před Temného pána.

„Neboj, budu." Políbil ji na čelo a odešel. Ještě než opustil místnost, podíval se na chůvu, která krmila novorozeného Draca Malfoye.

„Doufám, že tě tohohle ušetřím." Zašeptal a stiskl si levou paži, která už nepříjemně pálila.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sedmé narozeniny Draca Malfoye**

Byl 5. Červen 1987. Draco Malfoy slavil sedmé narozeniny. Vždy na jeho narozeniny ho přišla vzbudit matka a domácí skřítek mu přinesl vynikající snídani, lívance s borůvkovou omáčkou a čokoládovou polevou a velký hrnek čokolády se šlehačkou. Po snídani následovalo předání dárků. Ty patřily k těm nejnákladnějším, které se jen daly v kouzelnickém světě sehnat, třeba nejnovější model koštěte nebo překrásná ručně vyřezávaná sada Tchoříčků. Draco měl narozeniny rád.

Po předání dárků k němu hovořil Lucius. Svého syna bezmezně miloval, ale nedokázal to dát najevo. Jeho otec se k němu choval stejně, tak proč by se on nemohl chovat také tak? Pokaždé mu opakoval jak je důležitá čistá krev a jak může být šťasten, že jemu koluje v žilách krev vznešeného rodu Malfoyů. Samozřejmě, že děti vzhlížejí ke svým rodičům, ani Draco nebyl výjimkou. Mohl na Luciusovi oči nechat, hltal každé jeho slovo. Otce si nikdy moc neužil, takže tato chvilka byla jenom jejich.

Později je Narcissa zavolala na oběd. Samozřejmě se podávala Dracova nejoblíbenější jídla. Po obědě přišli přátelé jeho rodičů se svými dětmi. Malý oslavenec dostal další nádherné a drahé dárky. Každý se chtěl před rodinou Malfoyů vytáhnout. Následovalo sfouknutí sedmi svíček na obrovském dortu. Letos měl tvar velkolepého hradu, loni to byla Zlatonka, vzpomněl si Draco.

Šest dětí sedělo okolo stolu a jedlo vynikající čokoládový dort. Ženy seděly na pohovkách blízko krbu a tlachaly o hloupostech. Muži v čele s Luciusem popíjeli na balkóně kvalitní drahý alkohol a kouřili kvalitní doutníky. Po dortu zbyly za chvíli jen drobečky.

Děti se velmi brzy začaly nudit. Draco nevěděl ani koho to napadlo, hrát tu hloupou mudlovskou hru. Ale nuda je nuda. Rodiče si jich nevšímaly, tak se začaly honit okolo stolu. Malá Pansy Parkinsonová měla akorát babu, když se to stalo. V jedné chvíli utíkal před Pancy a v té druhé už starožitný talíř ležel na zemi, rozbitý na kusy. Tříštivý zvuk rozbíjejícího se porcelánu okamžitě zaregistrovali všichni rodiče. Lucius Malfoy chytl svého syna bolestivě za rameno a odvedl ho do jiného pokoje. Narcissa Malfoyová vyprovodila hosty s omluvným úsměvem na rtech. Poté už jen slyšela, jak její syn prosí svého otce, že to už nikdy neudělá. Talíř byl sice starý a dozajista cenný, ale takových věcí na Manoru měli stovky. Nešlo o talíř, jak vysvětloval Lucius svému synovi. Šlo o to, že ho Draco hluboce zklamal. Měl se chovat, tak jak se sluší na jméno Malfoy a ne jako nějaký špinavý mudla. Po proslovu byl Draco poslán do svého pokoje. Plakal. Ne, však kvůli bolesti z výprasku, ale protože zklamal svého otce. Tolik toužil po jeho uznání. Toužil, aby ho otec alespoň jednou za čas pohladil po vlasech a řekl mu, že ho má rád. Maminka to přeci občas dělávala, tak proč otec ne?

Mezitím seděl Lucius Malfoy ve své pracovně. V ruce držel starý velmi drahý koňak. Přemýšlel. Bylo to, co udělal správné? Svého syna miloval, jak jen mohl. Přesto…

„Ano, tohle jsem musel udělat. Musel. Nebyla jiná možnost. Je to Malfoy a musí se tak chovat." Na to vstal a zamířil do své ložnice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prázdniny po prvním ročníku**

Byl 5. Červenec 1992. Dracovi bylo před měsícem dvanáct let. Oslava proběhla, ale teprve před několika dny. Opět dostal drahé koště, nejnovější model Nimbusu- Nimbus 2001. Spoustu drahých hábitů z té nejkvalitnější látky. A několik dalších drahých dárků. Inu pro Malfoye pouze to nejkvalitnější, jak často slýchával od svého otce.

Otec. Pořád s ním nebyl spokojen. Vyžadoval od svého syna jen ty nejlepší výsledky, jenže tu byla ta mudlovská šmejdka. Jakmile se otec dověděl, že není nejlepší z ročníku a mudlovská šmejdka je lepší než on, nastalo doma peklo. Žádné prázdniny. Celý čas strávil s najatými učiteli, kteří ho neměli co naučit. Draco byl velmi inteligentní, Merlinžel Hermiona Grangerová byla inteligentnější. Posledních třináct dnů neslyšel nic jiného než, že se musí zlepšit. Každou večeři se ho otec ptal, jak pokročil ve svém prázdninovém vzdělávání.

„Dobře otče." To bylo jediné, co mu Draco odpověděl. Lucius se spokojeně usmál a nezapomněl mu pohrozit, že pokud o vánocích neuvidí výsledky, čekají ho ne zrovna příjemné svátky. Draco poslušně přikývl. Tak jak se na hodného a poslušného syna sluší a patří. Věděl, že odporovat nemá cenu a navíc nechtěl otce rozzlobit. To by nedopadlo dobře.

Jeho matka seděla při večeři tiše a naslouchala rozhovoru. Ostatně jako vždy. Nikdy se do konverzace příliš nezapojovala a nikdy nebránila Draca před otcem. Samozřejmě že ho měla ráda, je přeci jejím synem, ale Lucius je jejím manželem. Narcissa měla z Luciuse občas strach. Svého času byl pravou rukou Temného pána. Věděla, že použít Nepromíjitelnou kletbu pro něho není problém. Také věděla, že Lucius Draca miluje, Merlinžel to dával najevo velmi zvláštním způsobem. Snažila se Dracovi vynahradit lásku otce dárky. Docílila pouze toho, že ho rozmazlila. Povzdechla si. Zbytek večeře proběhl už v klidu. Po večeři se Draco omluvil, že si půjde ještě přečíst něco na zítřejší hodinu Přeměňování. Oba rodiče pochvalně kývli hlavou.

„Vše bude v pořádku. On se zlepší. Uvidíš." Řekla Narcissa Luciusovi, když osaměli. Ten pouze kývnul. Přemýšlel, jestli to doopravdy nepřehnal. Narcissa se omluvila a odešla do svých pokojů. Chvilku na to kráčel Lucius do své pracovny. Potřeboval si připravit nějaké podklady na zítřejší schůzku na Ministerstvu, jeho myšlenky ovšem pořád utíkaly k Dracovi. Nakonec se přeci rozhodl.

„Zítra si uděláme výlet do Francie. Cisse se tam také líbí a Draco bude nadšený. Už dlouho jsme tam nebyli a já potřebuji skontrovat vinice." Pospíchal za svým synem, aby mu sdělil svůj plán na zítřek. Neobtěžoval se ani zaklepat. Vtrhl do Dracova pokoje jako velká voda.

„Draco! Jak ti jde učení?"

„Dobře." Zakoktal se mladý Malfoy a snažil se přitom schovat knihu, ze které si četl. To ovšem neušlo Luciusově bystrému pohledu.

„Co to vlastně čteš synu?" vzal Dracovi knihu a jeho zakoktání si vůbec nevšímal. „Co to má být?" rozkřičel se. „Ty přitáhneš špinavou mudlovskou knihu do mého domu! Co si to dovoluješ?" Lucius běsnil, odmalička mu vštěpoval, že mudlové jsou podřadní a k ničemu se nehodí. A teď nachytá svého synáčka s mudlovskou knihou. Selhal. Zklamal svou rodinu. Tohle se musí utnout už v zárodku! „Co mi k tomu hodláš říct?"

„Otče, já…" slzy mu stékaly po bledých lících.

Namířil na knihu hůlkou.

„Incendio!" Z knihy zbyl jen popel. „Malfoyové nepláčou. Pláčou pouze zbabělci a ubožáci. I když jak se tak na tebe dívám." Řekl arogantním hlasem. „Tvůj trest ti sdělím zítra." A odešel.

Draco se schoulil do klubíčka. Slzy pořád stékaly po jeho tvářích. Byl na sebe naštvaný. Ne, protože mu otec knihu sebral, ale protože ho zklamal. Zradil. Zradil svého tatínka. Znovu. Vysílen pláčem Draco Malfoy usnul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nejhorší prázdniny v Dracově životě**

Byl 5. Červenec 1996. Draco měl za sebou pátý ročník v Bradavicích. Tyhle prázdniny byly smutné vymykaly se těm ostatním, které prožil. Jeho otce zavřeli do Azkabanu. A jenom kvůli Potterovi. Za všechno mohl pitomý Potter. Ministerstvo konečně přiznalo, že Temný pán opět povstal. Draco seděl na posteli a prohlížel si brožury, které rozeslalo Ministerstvo, kvůli ochraně proti Temnému pánovi. Ze salónu se ozval smích jeho drahé šílené tetičky. Někdo zaklepal na dveře.

„Vstupte." Vyzval Draco návštěvníka. Dveře se otevřely a vešla Narcissa Malfoyová. Vypadala úplně jinak, než před pár roky. Její ladné pohyby byly teď roztěkané. Její krásné pleti přibyly vrásky. Její oděv nebyl tak perfektně upravený jako kdykoli předtím.

„Draco, miláčku. Já, já mám tě odvést do salónu." Těžce polkla. Draco vytřeštil oči, dobře věděl, kdo je poctil tento večer svou přítomností.

„Jistě. Už jdu." Odložil letáky a následoval matku do salónu.

„A mladý Malfoy." Řekl potěšeně Voldemort.

„Pane." Kývl Draco na pozdrav. Dával si pozor, co říká a co dělá. Rozhněvat si Temného pána, by pro něho mohlo mít katastrofické následky. Navíc Voldemortův úsměv, spíše úšklebek, nevěstil nic dobrého. Temný pán mu sdělil, co od Draca žádá. Nahradí svého otce v řadách jeho věrných. Narcisse při jeho slovech kanuly z tváří slzy.

„Žádá od mého malého chlapečka nesplnitelné. Jak by mohl mít jen šanci na úspěch?" ptala se Narcissa sama sebe.

Voldemort uchopil Dracovu levou ruku a dotkl se bělostné čisté kůže svojí hůlkou. Dracovi se do masa začalo vypalovat Temné znamení. Bolelo to, tak jako ještě nic před tím. Snažil se netřást, ale moc se mu to nedařilo. Ale ani jedna slza mu neukápla. Je přeci Malfoy. A ti nepláčou, jak mu řekl kdysi otec. Teď by byl na něho určitě hrdý.

„Dobrá. Doufám, že budeš lepším služebníkem, než se ukázal být tvůj otec." Poznamenal Voldemort chladným hlasem. „Nezapomeň na svůj úkol." Draco poslušně přikývl.

„Nezklamu vás, můj pane."

„Uvidíme. Bellatrix," otočí se na černovlasou čarodějku, „myslím, že nebude ke škodě, když naučíš svého synovce alespoň začátkům nitrozpytu a nitrobrany."

„Cokoli si přejete, můj pane." Řekne Bellatrix a hluboce se ukloní. Voldemort se potěšeně ušklíbne. Potom pošle celé osazenstvo místnosti pouhým pohybem ruky ven. Draco je zmatený a vystrašený. Ale on je Malfoy. To něco znamená. Nezklame svého otce. Bude na něho hrdý a Temný pán odpustí celé rodině a opět budou patřit mezi jeho nejoddanější služebníky.

„Neboj se, otče, neudělám naší rodině ostudu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Narození Scorpiuse Malfoye**

5. června 2005 slavil Draco Malfoy své dvacáté páté narozeniny. Ten den dostal nejkrásnější dárek, který si mohl přát. Jeho žena Astorie mu oznámila, že rod Malfoyů se dočká další generace. Draco byl šťastný. Ne nebyl šťastný, nemohl ani vyjádřit, jak se cítil. Svoji ženu bezmezně miloval. I když to možná nedával až tolik najevo, byl však přesvědčen, že ona to ví. Slíbil si, že udělá vše proto, aby jeho žena a potomek byli šťastní. Nesměli si projít tím, čím si prošel on nebo tím, čím si prošli jeho rodiče. To ne. To nedovolí.

Přesně o šest měsíců později se Malfoy Manor rozlehl křik novorozence. Lucius Malfoy zažíval pocit déja vu. Jakoby se vrátil čas o pětadvacet let zpátky.

„Na co čekáš? Běž za svou ženou a dítětem." Popohnal Lucius svého syna. Sám si při tom vzpomněl, jak se cítil on sám. „Draco bude lepší rodič, než jsem byl já." Ujišťoval se v duchu.

Draco se nejistě zvedl a zamířil ke dveřím ložnice. Pomalu je otevřel. Nakoukl dovnitř.

Na posteli ležela Astorie. Vypadala příšerně unaveně a zničeně. Blonďaté vlasy se jí lepily potem k čelu, přesto se usmívala. Oči upírala na uzlík života v náručí. Draca nijak nezaregistrovala. Potichu přešel až k posteli.

„Ahoj."

Zvedla k němu unavenou tvář.

„Ahoj, " odpověděla tiše, „chci ti někoho představit."V očích jí hrála veselá světýlka. Natočila novorozeně ve svém náručí, aby na něho lépe viděl. „Tohle je Draco Malfoyi tvůj syn." usmála se na něho. Její hlas byl plný pýchy, oprávněné pýchy. Právě dala život svému dítěti.

„Syn. Já, teda my máme syna." Radoval se. Jeho jindy studené oči byly plné života. Astorie ovšem věděla, že je to pouze maska, chladná aristokratická maska, kterou před ní často odkládal. Ne vždy, ale hodně často. „Je vše v pořádku?" obrátil se poprvé, od chvíle kdy došel do místnosti, na léčitele.

„V naprostém. Vaše paní si potřebuje pouze odpočinout a nabrat nové síly." Usmál se. Draco přikývl. Nemohl z toho malého človíčka spustit oči. Malý zázrak. Jeho, ne jejich malý zázrak.

„Mohu? Mohu si ho pochovat?"

„Určitě." A podala mu chlapečka. „Jak se bude jmenovat?" Bylo tradicí rodu Malfoyů, že jména pro své potomky vybírá muž. Ať už se narodí chlapec nebo děvče, to se ovšem nestává příliš často.

„Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Řekl Draco hrdě. Astorie s úsměvem přikývla, poté zavřela oči a nechala únavu přebrat vládu nad jejím tělem. Léčitel za sebou potichu zavřel dveře. Draco zůstal v pokoji sám s dítětem v náručí, nepočítajíc spící Astorii. Přešel se synem k oknu. Usadil se do houpacího křesla, v kterém tak ráda sedává jeho žena. Uzlík v jeho náručí se zavrtěl. Chlapeček měl doposud zavřené oči, teď je však otevřel. Na Draca koukala ta dvě nejkrásnější kukadla, jaká kdy viděl. Samozřejmě byla modrá, ale nebyla ani trochu chladná. Chlapečkovi oči byly plné života a nezbedných jiskřiček. Bezzubá ústa roztáhl do nevinného dětského úsměvu. Draco pochopil.

„Neboj se maličký. Budu tady vždy pro tebe. Se vším ti pomůžu. Budu tě milovat a budu ti to dávat najevo. Jsme sice Malfoyovi, ale to neznamená, že nemáme city."


End file.
